ilihfandomcom-20200213-history
International League of Ice Hockey Wiki
Quick Links [[History|'History']] Transfers [[Loan Deals|'Loan Deals']] [[International Rankings|'Current International Rankings']] Clubs Glendale Borussia Glens Falls Blackhearts Granby Sport Hershey Industrial [[Hershey|'Hershey Shadows']] [[Kelowna|'Kelowna Chiefs']] [[Kloten|'Kloten Firebirds']] Kyoto District 5 Kyoto Dynasty [[La Chaux de Fonds|'La Chaux de Fonds Comets']] Lubbock Hibernian [[Madison|'Madison City']] [[Moncton|'Moncton United']] Mora Hockey [[North Bay|'North Bay IHC']] Oakville Honeybadgers Oakville Ravens Olomouc United [[Rapperswil West|'Rapperswil West Aces']] Richmond Hill Rangers [[Rostock|'Rostock Athletic Club']] [[Rapperswil East|'Sporting Rapperswil East']] Vaasa Boars [[Val d'Or|'Val d'Or Cosmos']] [[Swift Current|'Vikings of Swift Current']] [[Znojmo|'Znojmo ASC']] News Website: Reorganized the whole homepage. There's now a "History" section where you can look up results by season, as I don't think I'm going to try live updates on the website anymore. Also, I added a "Clubs" section where I'll link all the clubs to their pages for easy access. Website: The Schedules for the first two weeks of both the first and second division league competitions have been posted to the website. Website: Added a new page called "Loan Deals". Use this page for any information regarding current and expired loan deals. (Click on the blue highlighted "Loan" in transfer headlines, or search it in the search bar to find.) Transfer: (Rapperswil East) Fredrik Lindstrom *Loan* <--> (Rostock) Transfer: (Kelowna) Radoslav Didiomete + 30 Million <--> (North Bay) Felix Nordqvist Transfer: (Rapperswil West) 24 Million + Henrik Nilsson <--> (Swift Current) Wayne McCauley Transfer: (Val d'Or) 7 Million <--> (Swift Current) Jeong Chan Seok Transfer: (Kelowna) 17.5 Million + Roman Despres <--> (Rostock) Marek Ustorf The Tier Two Cup: Kloten qualified for the Tier Two Cup in two games against Val d'Or. Tranfer: (Moncton) 8 Million <--> (Val d'Or) Ernest Sivan Division II: Moncton qualified for Division II in two games against Kloten. Transfer: (Moncton) Martin Hiebert + Marian Kotalik + 5 Million <--> (Kloten) Simon Lagerstrom + Heinz Renz Website: Added new information to the "Finances" page. This information includes a few adjustments to the already-present things, and added the "Prize Money" section. Website: Added team pages. To locate them, click on your team name in the table. Also added an information page for finances. To locate it, click on "Budget" at the top of any team page. The Tier Two Cup: The Tier Two Cup Qualification Playoff has been scheduled! The first leg will take place on December 20th, and the second on December 21st. The third leg, if needed, will take place on the 22nd. Division II: The Division II Qualification Playoff has been scheduled! The first leg will take place on December 15th, and the second on December 16th. The third leg, if needed, will take place on December 17th. Transfer: (Rapperswil East) Richard Patera *Loan* + 20 Million <--> (Moncton) Elke Angelstad + Hans Zednik *Loan* Transfer: (North Bay) Dionne De Serres + 4 Million <--> (Kloten) Janik Kubincak Website: The ILIH website was just made! Feel free to get used to the format and make suggestions! Transfer: (Znojmo) Oldrich Tarkir + 23 Million <--> (Rostock) Dmitri Leonov Transfer: (Rapperswil East) 25 Million <--> (Rostock) Kimmo Sislo Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse